Fragile Balance
by wonderwoman1970
Summary: A woman scorned can be the curse of a child. Elizabeth Bennet grows up abused by her mother. For Elizabeth is the exact image of her cousin Esmeralda Leighton, Mr. Bennets second cousin, and his first true love. Elizabeth is left in the middle of a fragile balance.
1. Chapter 1

Fragile Balance

Note to readers: I have never really liked Mrs. Bennet and her treatment of Elizabeth and her open favoritism towards Jane, Lydia and even Kitty. So I wanted to play on that and put another spin on the story of Pride and Prejudice. All the characters belong to Jane Austin. The story line is all mine.

"Mrs. Bennet please calm yourself you are hurting the child." Said Mrs. Hill.

"Can't you see Hill she is a demon out to get my Jane and her little sisters? I have to stop it before it gets my darling girls."

"Mrs. Bennet Elizabeth is one of your daughters. Please you're hurting and scaring the child."

"Mama please I have not done anything wrong. Why are you doing this?"

At that moment while Mrs. Bennet struggled at the top of the stairs with Elizabeth before anyone could completely stop her she pushed Elizabeth down the flight of stairs and Elizabeth laid unconscious with her right leg facing the opposite of its normal structure. Mrs. Hill heard the cracks of bones being broken as the poor child fell. The bruises of her last beating hadn't fully healed, and now for sure this last fit of her mother has done the poor child in. And there stood Mrs. Bennet as if pleased with what she had done.

At that precise moment Mr. Bennet walked into the foyer with his other daughters from attending mass to find his favorite child of all as if dead on the floor. He looked up to his wife who never one to be slow on her feet yelled out as if in grief: "Oh Thomas, Elizabeth has had another spill I'm afraid. I told her to stay in bed but she would not. This child just won't listen or be still."

Five Years Later

The horrors of that day had not been wiped out from Jane or her younger sisters' memory from how they remember seeing Elizabeth barely alive on the floor. Jane was ten and three years of age the oldest of five daughters and already showing signs of being a great beauty. Elizabeth had only just turned ten and two and to Jane was the essence of a cherub. She had curly black hair, porcelain skin so white that it radiated such purity. She was small for her age so fragile and petite. And her eyes carried the depths of the ocean as well as the pains she endured. Yet Jane could not understand why her mama would hurt such a lovely child with a cheerful disposition. Mary had been born two years after Elizabeth and lived to see only one year of life. Jane remembers her mama having one of her fits with baby Mary seeing her shaking Mary until Mary no longer made a sound. Mrs. Bennet then had laid Mary in her crib, covered her up as if asleep and walked away as if all was well with the world. Mary also reminded Jane of a cherub just like Lizzy you could almost consider her Lizzy's twin.

Not then two years later Mrs. Bennet gave birth to twins Kitty and Lydia. They were both blond and had blue eyes just like Jane and Mrs. Bennet could not help but croon over how beautiful her girls were; Jane, Kitty and Lydia. The twins were not too young to forget that awful day; they were only but one and ten. Yet they had grown to have a prejudice against their sister Elizabeth because of the poison spoke against her.

It seemed Elizabeth reminded Mrs. Bennet of an ole foe; her husband's true love. In Elizabeth's case she was very small but full of life. From the day of her birth Mr. Bennet could not stop boasting of his little cherub. She had the cutest round face with dimples. Her hair was as black as the night and her eyes as dark as the night sky with its blue hues. Mr. Bennet was in love with his angel, not that he did not love his other girls, but Lizzy was different. She was his kindred spirit who reminded him of his true love, his cousin Esmeralda Leighton. Esmeralda was forced to marry for security of estates to another cousin who was first in line to inherit the lands, Mr. Bennet was not in line to inherit due to there was one closer in line then he. The last he had known of her was that she had died giving birth, neither child nor mother had survived. She died the day Lizzy was born. That's when Mr. Bennet knew that Esmeralda would be with him through his Lizzy for she was a miniature of her great cousin. Mrs. Bennet knew of this and hated Esmeralda. For the times that they had met in a family gathering, she noticed the longing looks between her husband and his cousin. From that day forward she hated her and when Lizzy was born and she heard Mr. Bennet call her his Essie, Mrs. Bennet demanded he call her daughter Elizabeth and internally she vowed she would hate this child and would do anything to hurt her just to hurt her husband. Poor Elizabeth had no chance for motherly love or affection.


	2. Chapter 2

Fragile Balance

It had now been seven years from that fatal accident that left Elizabeth lame in her right leg. Jane remembers how grotesque her leg had looked, and the cries she heard poor Elizabeth endure as she had come to during the stabilization of her leg. Because of the malnourishment Lizzy suffered from many missed meals, her bones were not as strong as they should be. Dr. Jones couldn't understand why all the other girls were rosy cheeked and shapely, while this poor child was skin and bones like a wafe. "Why is this child so thin? Her bones are so fragile." Asked Dr. Jones, "Oh Dr. Jones it is exactly what I have said to Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth is such a picky eater." "Why does she have so many bruises all over her body, some look as if they have been trying to heal for a couple of days while others look a few days old?" "Well Dr. Jones she is a very clumsy child. Bumping into walls and doors as if she thought she could walk right through them. She was supposed to be resting but it seemed she got up to relieve herself and stumbled down the stairs."

Jane took that moment to ask, "But mama what was all the shouting we heard?" "What shouting Jane dear?" "I heard you and Mrs. Hill yelling." "Oh that, I was just trying to call for help, isn't that right Hill?" Mrs. Bennet gave Mrs. Hill a stare that spoke volumes. So she responded, "Yes Miss Jane twas Mrs. Bennet calling for help with Miss Elizabeth."

"Well this is a very serious accident. She must not be moved to give her body time to heal. Give her drops of iron to build her strength, and laudanum for her pain. And she must be made to eat. She must be fed small meals at least every two hours, even if some is broth with bread, so her strength can return." This statement he directed to Mr. Bennet who in turn enforced it at Mrs. Hill to comply with everything the doctor said to do. For his Essie had to live, no I mean my Lizzy my little girl. It seemed as if a small sign of madness was starting to set into Mr. Bennet.

That had been seven years ago. Elizabeth continued to be abused by Mrs. Bennet for her being lame. Because of what her mother had done, Lizzy was considered crippled. But Lizzy would not be underestimated. She had taken the opportunity to eat when she was fed. She took her iron drops to help get her energy up, and worked on her leg through extensive walking with the assistance of a cane.

Elizabeth was growing into quite an exotic beauty. Her hair changed due to her malnutrition in the past, and lost most of the curls becoming massive waves instead reminding one of a stormy sea. Her hair was as black as the night skies, but shined like the stars. Her skin radiated the true warmth of her kind and gentle heart, for one who had grown unloved. She was the smallest of her sisters in height, but her body was in perfect form. Where her sisters lacked, she had in abundance. She inherited an hourglass shape and did not need a corset to accentuate her female assists. Even with her leg she carried herself with dignity and grace. Yet still Elizabeth was not to be left in peace.

As she grew into a beautiful woman, Mr. Bennet was seeing his Esmerelda come back to life. He would find himself starring at his daughter as if fixated and almost close to obsession. Jane noticed her father looking at her sister with unguarded longing and need that she knew something would happen to Elizabeth at the hands of her father. Not only did Jane noticed it but so did Mrs. Bennet and some of the servants.

The first warning sign was when Mrs. Hill was preparing the salve to rub Elizabeth's leg and Mrs. Bennet took that moment to distract Mrs. Hill with an order and Mr. Bennet took it upon himself to try to rub his Essie's leg down instead. As he tried to insist, Lizzy begged for him to get Jane. "Papa please get Jane to help me." Once he heard "papa" that spooked him awake from his trans and he ran out from her room.

Jane tried to help protect Lizzy as much as she could, but luck was just not on Lizzies side. She had taken a walk and got caught in the rain. She developed a fever so high that she was not very coherent. As Jane and Mrs. Hill worked to get the fever down, they both took turns to help rub Lizzy down with cooling cloths. At one point Jane had to go relieve herself while Mrs. Hill went to refill the basin with cool water at that moment the madness set in and Mr. Bennet could not stop himself. He walked up to Lizzies bed, and reached for the wet cloth on the night table, and he gently traced her next, and bent down to kiss her neck, as he continued , he went further down into her night dress between her breast and kissed her again, when Jane walked in and screamed at what she had witness stopping her father from going deeper into her sisters gown. He looked at her and said as if in a trance, "This is my Esmerelda she has come back to me." "No Papa that is Elizabeth your daughter!" Jane came between her father and her sister to protect her in case her father continued in his madness. "Papa this is your daughter, Esmerelda died years ago." At that moment Mr. Bennet seemed to come back to his right mind and broke in pure shame before his eldest, and asked Jane to help him. That what he has endured between her mother and watching Elizabeth grow to look more like his beloved, he just couldn't take it anymore. On that day he chose to send Elizabeth away to her Godparents, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner in Gracechurch Street in London. It was all he could do to protect his daughter from himself and her mother. While Jane promised to keep her family's indiscretion hidden in the deepest part of her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Fragile Balance

When Elizabeth awoke from her fever confused state, she was attacked by her mother. "You home wrecker. You harlot, you temptress, I want you out of my house this instant. How could you lure your father into your room you Jezebel." yelled Mrs. Bennet.

Elizabeth couldn't understand what was happening. As she was trying to sit up in her bed she was grabbed and pulled out of it by her mother. She fell and hit her wrist against the night table, while trying to reach for something to hang on to, but she was too weak from her fever.

"Get her out of here now!"

"Mama she is still sick. Please be reasonable." begged Jane.

"You saw her. She is a witch. She has brought this madness upon your father. I want her out of my house tonight. You are not my daughter. You shall never refer to yourself as Elizabeth Bennet. From this day forward you are disowned."

"Mama please! She has done nothing wrong. She is too sick to be moved." Jane noticed Elizabeth holding her wrist as it swelled. Oh Lord please help my sister, Jane could only pray.

"Jane…."whispered Elizabeth, all her fight and energy spent. It took all her strength and dignity to speak without breaking down and giving into the hopelessness she felt. "Please don't inconvenience yourself over me anymore. I am not worth you losing your security and protection. I will leave Mrs. Bennet. I will no longer be a burden to you."

"I should say you will leave and good riddance. Go to the hell where you came from."

"Mama!" Jane was in agony.

"Jane help me dress and I will go."

"No! Elizabeth, Papa has sent an urgent post to the Gardiners. He is sending you to them." begged Jane fighting for time.

"As if they would take her after what she has done to this family. No one will open their doors to help her after I get done with her. I will see to it myself. Your body will no longer tempt your father. Go and serve others with your body you whore." And she slapped Elizabeth as she stormed out of the room in search of Mr. Bennet.

This was the last straw. Even though Elizabeth was unsure of what happened with her and her father, she seemed to have a vague memory of her father's sent close to her face, and as reality can be evil she realized the gravity of her sin. "Jane… no more. I will not be a hindrance to this family any longer. I know I am no longer considered part of this family, but know that I truly am endeared to you for your help all these years. I truly am sorry if I have caused you any pain or done you any wrong. In my heart I know you will always be my sister, and I will never forget you."

"Lizzy…"Jane was uncontrollably crying and held on to her sister as if her life depended upon it. "Where will you go? You can barely walk. Let me look at your wrist." Jane was beside herself with more worry.

"Just bind it for me Jane. I shall be fine."

No one realized how deeply grieved Elizabeth was. No rational thought could be made under these circumstances. All Elizabeth knew was that she had to leave; disappear, to be a burden no more. What would become of her, only God knows. But one thing was for curtain she could never be called Elizabeth Bennet; from this day forward she would call herself Eliza Leighton.


	4. Chapter 4

Fragile Balance

Elizabeth disappeared that night. She traveled in the dark through the fields on her father's estate through an unknown route she had found as an escape many years before. She came across the hidden shack that had once been used by hunters when hunting for geese, but had been forgotten, for it was now covered with overgrown shrubbery and trees had fallen over it. She had found it by accident years ago on her many forgotten birthdays.

Her birthday fell on Michaelmas which was September 29th. Along with the servants, she had been made to help with bringing in the harvest as part of her many punishments. Mrs. Bennet had convinced that it would be beneficial and a great learning experience for her because she was crippled and would be hard to marry off, so she should learn to work for her keep.

Of course poor Elizabeth pushed herself to always make the best of any situation. The servants would not let her work. They treated her as their young mistress. So instead she would go and give water and food to the workers. She would encourage them and compliment them on their work. She asked questions and observed all she could. It was during one of these harvest times that she had walked the groves and found the little path that led her to the shack.

So it was on that night that once every one had fallen asleep she put on layers of clothing (three dresses which was all she owned) holding her boots so no one could hear her limp, and as she walked out the back door from the kitchen, she took her cane and never turned back.

Sleep eluded her even though she was sick and weak, her fear of being caught and put through the shame her mother would say about her caused her to stay awake. But even more so the burdens of her heart for the loss of a family she really never could call her own. The pains in her body from the last beating, too weak to travel weighed heavily upon her. What now? Where do I go? So she did the only thing she knew she could do. She said her last prayer.

"I lift up mine eyes unto the hills, from whence cometh my help. My help cometh from the Lord, which made heaven and earth. He will not suffer thy foot to be moved; he that keepeth thee will not slumber. The Lord is thy keeper; the Lord is thy shade upon thy right hand. The sun shall not smite thee by day, nor the moon by night. The Lord shall preserve thee from all evil; he shall preserve thy soul. The Lord shall preserve thy going out and thy coming in from this time forth, and even for evermore." Lord send me an angel of mercy. Elizabeth fell into a fitful sleep with coughing and wheezing spasms. She had developed these coughs after the many bruising of her ribs, it seemed to have weakened her lungs a bit so whenever she suffered a cold the cough would return.

Dr. Jones was coming back from the Bennet house after Jane had passed out due to her finding her sister had disappeared. In a way he felt glad that the poor girl finally escaped, but he was also worried that she would die due to her present condition. She was still sick from the fever she had suffered from being caught in the rain. Jane had also shared that she had hurt her wrist as well, another signature of the Mrs. Bennet fit. The child had caught a cold because her mother wanted a certain herb, that she wanted specifically Elizabeth to go and find. How could that women send the poor lame girl to get herbs knowing it was going to rain and the girl could not walk fast enough to return before the down poor. He truly wished he hadn't taken the oath to save and preserve lives or else he would have truly done that evil women in, a long time ago for what she had done to her own flesh and blood. But now he had more to worry about. Miss Jane had confided in him what had been happening and why Elizabeth left. She begged for his help in finding her sister and then to deliver her safely to her godparents who would be waiting for her. So Dr. Jones made his promise that he would do his best in finding her.

So it was then that now he stood looking at the vast fields trying to see if there was any sign telling him of a possible route she may have taken. But it was impossible for the rains had come again and any trace of anyone walking through was already covered in puddles of water. He got on his horse and just picked a route heading towards Neitherfield Park but by the back roads. It was a long quiet ride and he too said a little prayer. "Lord lead me to her if she is still alive."

Wheezing cough, sneeze. Coughing and wheezing. Could his ears be hearing this? There it was again, wheezing and another cough. Now he knew for certain that he heard it. He jumped down from his horse and listened for the direction it had come from. Sneeze. He turned his head to the left and saw a patch of trees slumped over something that looked like burnt log. He walked towards it and that's when he heard the wheezing again.

"Miss Elizabeth? Is that you?" Another fit of coughing started again and he dove into the shrubs and found the poor girl huddled under a shawl with her little gray bonnet that was way too big for her head, holding her wrist close to her heart, while trying to stay warm. "Miss Elizabeth it is I Dr. Jones. I have come to help you."

Those soulful eyes opened up and it was as if all the pain and suffering and heartache just came undone within her by the kind voice she heard. Elizabeth could not hold it in any longer. She wept for all the times her mother hurt her, for all the times she was forgotten and left behind, and for her situation at hand. "Dr. Jones please don't take me back there for I would rather die here then go back to the hell that I will find there."


	5. Chapter 5

Fragile Balance

Dr. Nathaniel Jones

Dr. Nathaniel Jones was born in Lambton near Derbyshire to Dr. Edward Jones and Cecilia Bentley. His father was the personal physician to Mr. George Darcy of Pemberley. Nathaniel and his sister Ruthanne grew up visiting the Pemberley estate whenever their father was called over to attend the family or their servants regarding an illness. Nathaniel remembers being his father's assistant when Mrs. Darcy went into labor with the heir of Pemberley; Fitzwilliam Darcy. What a miracle of life was to be seen when receiving a child into the world. His father gave him the honor of cutting the cord to the heir of Pemberley. From that day forward Nathaniel ate up every book he could read on childbearing and midwifery and all the other specialty he could engorge his brain with. He was quite intelligent and he was already developing quite a clientele. His diagnoses were always quiet accurate and he also had a very gentle and compassionate side.

Nathaniel continued his studies in Cambridge where he was introduced to newer medicines being explored. New Western Medicines were coming to the forefront with new methods of how to assist in complicated births and many other fields of interest. Nathaniel was a promising specializing physician for his time.

While in Cambridge he met a fellow classmate by the name of Edward Gardiner. He was a business major with quite a knack for investing in trade. They became fast friends, and found their true loves at one of the Grand Balls given during Michaelmas to end the harvest season. Edward met Nathaniel's sister Ruthanne who introduced him to her best friend Margaret Reynolds. While the introductions were made, Margaret's cousin who was staying with them was then introduced to Nathaniel, her name was Casandra Reynolds.

Both men were smitten with these two very witty, intelligent women. They knew they need not search any further. They asked the ladies if they would let then court them which they accepted and within a year after the men finished their studies, both were married to their loves.

Now the ladies were always in communication throughout the years, and shared many confidences. When Nathaniel was asked to come and open up his first practice in Meryton, he took the opportunity to start fresh. His first case was a Mrs. Bennet. It was her second pregnancy. His Casandra had shared that her cousin Margaret was related to them. For Edward was Mrs. Bennet's brother. So of course Nathaniel was very happy to help the family of his good friends.

But what he was not prepared to encounter was that Mrs. Bennet was nothing like her brother or his cousin through marriage. When Dr. Jones delivered Elizabeth, the first thing he noticed was the beautiful full head of hair upon the child. Oh she was like a little porcelain doll. When she opened her eyes Nathaniel was truly awestruck with the intensity and midnight color that if his eyes continued to deceive him were so vivid in its color he could have sworn he was looking at the sea. He was mesmerized. But the oddest thing happened that he would remember to tell his Casandra. For when Mr. Bennet came in and saw the child it was as if he too was entranced by the beauty of the child. Then he heard the man say "You have returned to me my Essie." Then as if Satan himself took possession of the mother and a screech came out of her scaring the child and causing her to cry all the while the evil woman was yelling obscenities to the man and cursing the child saying that her name would never be that of Esmerelda, that her name was Elizabeth. Well helpless to say the woman then refused to feed the child and luckily my Casandra had just weaned our little Emily and she was willing to take on another babe. That was my introduction to the Bennet family.

I told Casandra that we would not let on that we were related to Margaret and Edward and I made sure to have Casandra explain to the Gardiners my reasoning. What I had witnessed that day was ungodly enough to make my hair stand on end. I took the babe and for a year Casandra took care of the child. It was very hard to give Elizabeth up. But Mr. Bennet was insistent that he wanted his daughter home. The staff was beside themselves wanting to care for the little cherub. Her laughter was contagious. She was the apple of her father's eye. He took time reading to her and teaching her how to read, imagine that a little babe reading by the age of three. Jane was always with her mother. Coddled to no end but Jane was truly a little angel herself. Jane was then five and Elizabeth was then three when little Mary was born.

Little Mary resembled Elizabeth in coloring and had a full head of hair. Her hair was brown not black like Elizabeth and her eyes were like Jane light blue not striking like Elizabeth, but all Mrs. Bennet could see was that she was another dark hair child and she already had enough with the one she had. So it didn't take long for her to cause something to happen to baby Mary. All little Jane could say was that Mama shook Mary to put her to sleep and baby Mary stopped crying.

As a protector of life by all means available to me through the grace of God, I could not comprehend what I had witnessed after the death of baby Mary. How Mrs. Bennet did not shed a tear for the babe she had lost. By then, Elizabeth was almost always with Mr. Bennet. She was his little shadow, which in part was good for her safety, for I truly felt that Mrs. Bennet was quite mad. But not two years later she surprised us all by giving birth to twin girls. Thankfully they looked nothing like Elizabeth and very much like Jane. So Mrs. Bennet was very proud of her beautiful daughters who always included only Jane, Kitty and Lydia.

By the time the twins turned six, Mrs. Bennet was now free to intrude on Mr. Bennet and his time with Elizabeth. He would interrupt him and say that Elizabeth had to learn more female things then what he was teaching her. So he consented. Elizabeth was a very curious and intelligent child, but it didn't take long for Mrs. Bennet to break her little free spirit. She threatened and abused Elizabeth at every opportunity to the extreme that Lizzy learned how not to let on what was happening in fear of her mother making true her threats.

All this Nathaniel saw and held Casandra from telling the Gardiners because in part he didn't think they would believe them, but being a doctor and man of habit he started to record the so called accidents from then on. When the big accident happened where poor Elizabeth almost died from her fall. He found through the examination proof that Elizabeth's body showed evidence of years of abuse. That's when he decided to make a trip to the Gardiners. What would come of it he wasn't sure but in good conscious he had to let them know. That had been now over seven years and for a little time they came and took Elizabeth to stay with them, but they could never get her to talk. She was the ever cheerful darling child they knew her to be, and Elizabeth would always refuse her aunts assistance in dressing or purchasing any new clothing for her so that she never had to undress and show her scars.

So on the next morning of Elizabeth's disappearance, he was called to the house to care for Jane because she had gone into shock in finding her sister gone. He thought of the worst, that Mrs. Bennet had really done her fit well this time and killed Elizabeth. But it was not to be so. All he could hope for was that the girl had finally escaped. Once he examined Jane, she was able to disclose to him in confidence what had transpired, and begged for his help, to find Elizabeth and take her to the Gardiners. That was now his mission.

It was with great relief when he heard the familiar cough and wheezing of his young patient. When he went into pull her out, his heart truly broke. For there she was like a little doe, her eyes so big and full of sorrow, and her misery evident in her hunched position trying to stay quiet and warm through her wheezing, afraid while holding her wrist close to her heart. She wept. When she finally spoke and said,"Dr. Jones please don't take me back there I would rather die here then go back to the hell that I will find there."

Then and there I made a promise to her that she would never have to suffer by their hands ever again. I gave her some medication, to help calm her cough until I could get her to my Casandra. As I carried her out of the shack it was shocking how little she felt. Here was a young woman of already ten and eight years and she barely looked it. She was so fragile. I figured Casandra and I could tell her the history we have with her godparents together, while we got her well again. Suddenly I heard her soft voice say, "Thank you kindly Dr. Jones, for only God could have shown you where I was, and only a kind soul would be willing to listen to our Lords directions." And she closed her eyes and fell asleep in peace because she knew she was now safe.

Once I got her home to Casandra, we just let her lie in her clothes and warm up under the blankets in Emily's bed. I sent my son John to send my urgent post to the Gardiners letting them know that Elizabeth was safe, but that she was in a very fragile state emotionally and physically. In the note I also informed them that my family and I would be taking a trip to Ramsgate and that we believed it would be a good place for Elizabeth to recover. From there we would then deliver her in better health to them in Gracechurch Street.

The saddest part of this situation was that no one in the Bennet house reported that Elizabeth was missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fragile Balance

**_From the Author: I am so truly humbled by your interest in my story. I thank you for all your feed back. When I came up with this story line it was mainly started with the what if the Bennets weren't as nice as in the original? And that's when it began to unfold. I was becoming a literary diabetic with all the sweetness, so I had to add some spice to the tale, and so that's how Fragile Balance was birth. We all have issues in our past that keep us either grounded or some what balanced. Abuse is evident every where and has been throughout history a part of society in the very forms of pride and prejudice. No one is exempt. So here is chapter six. It isn't very long but I need to get you back on track thru the emotional roller coaster. So take the ride with me._**

**Meryton Times Obituaries**

**1813**

**Bennet, Elizabeth Grace**

**Female deceased; cause of death unknown.**

**No known living relatives.**

No one knows how a copy of the Meryton Times newspaper appeared where Elizabeth was sitting and resting as she drank her tea. But there it was, her name in the obituaries. How much more can I take? I have no family. I have no name. What will become of me now?

Elizabeth stood trying to settle herself as she prepared for her walk along the waters by the sea, with her cane close to her side as she moved slowly she continued to contemplate all that had happened to her. The waters were actively matching the turmoil within her heart. She walked and felt the sea calling to her deepest part of her soul. I could do it. I could just walk into the sea and keep walking and let the waters over take me. I'm so tired of trying to be accepted. Still I have to stay and live; for what? I have nothing to my name. But of course I could not forget Dr. Jones and his kindness. His family didn't have to take me in. But now here I am a burden unto another. God will my anguish never end?

She walked closer to the water. She stood there contemplating. She was so deep in thought, when out of the blue she felt a pull on her bonnet. "Neigh." and a pull and a shaking of the head, Elizabeth turned to look up and was face to nose with a giant black horse. "Neigh, snicker." Like if he was clearing his throat while shaking his head.

"Oh so you're an expert are you? Believe me I won't be missed." another neigh and shake of the head. "Glad to see your vote of confidence in me. But don't get too close I have a tendency to be quiet a disappointment." Elizabeth loved nature and all animals and always felt a kindred spirit with them, so while Elizabeth was talking to the horse, her vision was blocked and didn't notice the man standing far enough to hear her but not actually see her. "Where is your owner, I find it very hard to believe that you would be set free to roam about with no rider, unless you have a naughty side. Did you throw your rider? Is he lying somewhere and needs help?" Now Elizabeth started to panic a little, and at that moment she came around the other side of the horse holding his reigns scolding him as if he was a child, and was taken by surprised by the man standing there.

"Oh! I am sorry sir I did not notice you there."

"May I ask to whom I owe my gratitude for capturing my horse?" He was mesmerized with the beauty before him. She stood there holding on to his horse and looking ever the little minx with a giant beast at her service. If only he were the beast receiving her attention. Calm yourself man. Have some decency. She is a lady. Focus man. My goodness those eyes of hers they look like the sea, and that hair is as dark as Odesemus his stallion. I must know her. While Darcy stood there admiring her Elizabeth was enduring an internal battle.

Who should I say I am? I am presumed dead. Elizabeth held out the reigns to its owner for him to grab a hold of. She truly didn't know what to say. But gratefully numerous servants came running towards the gentleman and other riders too at that precise moment and she was able to escape before anyone noticed.

"Darcy your horse has a mind of his own. You turned for one minute and he was gone." laughed Bingley.

"Mr. Darcy will you continue with us?" asked Caroline Bingley.

"No I apologize, I have to find someone, I mean I have to tend to my horse. I will see you both at supper." and he walked quickly in the direction he saw the young lady walk towards the gardens.

"What do you think he meant by someone?" asked Caroline.

"He said he was going to see to his horse not someone Caroline."

"Hmm, I know what he said Charles." and she chose that moment to follow behind Mr. Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from the author: Hello awesome fellow readers and followers. Thank you for the amazing responses to my story. This chapter has some more secrets revealed about the Jones family that may not fall historically correct, but again it's just a story of my own making so please don't be too hard on a weak history student writer lol. But I'm sure many of you will see where in part I am going with the story now. You all wanted and needed Elizabeth to suffer no more, to see something good happen to her. Well that's where the Jones come in. But warning the fighting has only just begun for Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Fragile Balance

A New Family

"Casandra! Casandra!"

"Yes husband what is the matter?"

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"Where she always goes, to the little corner table in the cafe."

"That's what I thought; I was just there and found this newspaper from Meryton opened to the obituaries. I was looking over the postings when I came across this." Doctor Jones pointed out Elizabeth's obituary.

"Oh no how could they. My poor Beth."

"Our Beth, Casandra. You know what this means don't you?"

"Do you really think we can?"

"Casandra we should have done this when they had first given her to us. I should have taken her away from them a long time ago. When the Gardiners didn't take on the task permanently after I had told them of my suspicion, I regret not taking her away. Casandra you know I could have done it? I can't forgive myself. But now this has opened the door for us to finally do something for her. We need to find her and tell her of our plans."

"Yes dearest, I fully agree. But what of her godparents wouldn't they want her?"

"I thought they would have done it a long time ago. I am not too pleased with their actions. They should have tried harder to make Elizabeth feel she could trust them. I'm now sure that Elizabeth hid the truth from them out of shame and the threats her mother must have made to her. No Casandra this ends now. We will from this day forward be her guardians. I will get the support of my cousin: Lady Matlock. It's time I stopped hiding my pedigree. Father did it before me, but now I must use my family to help keep our Beth."

The connection to the Darcy family went deeper than just being the personal family physician; they were actually connected through marriage as well. Lady Matlock was his mother's niece. For Cecilia Bentley was the daughter of the Earl John Abram Bentley of Wessex and his wife Countess Isabella De Montfort Bentley. Nathaniel's father Edward was more than just the personal physician to George Darcy but also best friends and distant cousins through marriage. Like George's free spirited side, Edward wanted to use his gifts to heal. This was not viewed well with the royal family per say but knowing how well Edward did in healing those he took care of; the family consented to support him providing they stayed close to one of their own. When he met Cecilia during one of the balls given by the Darcy's it was a true love match for Edward and Cecilia, and the fact that Edward was a cousin to Darcy helped seal the match even more. So now Nathaniel wanted the support of his family for the legal fight he would be taking on to become guardian of Elizabeth. For deep down inside he had an inclining that once Mrs. Bennet found out that her daughter would be taken in by royal blood she would come after them. So he wanted every possible iron fisted legal clauses so tight that no one could break through to claim Elizabeth from him and Casandra. Nathaniel was making mental notes of what needed to be done.

While Nathaniel made plans Casandra pondered all in her heart which cried out for this girl who was left to fend for herself in this world. Why didn't I keep her when I nursed her during the first year of her life? Casandra remembered how Elizabeth would look up to her with those beautiful eyes or when she would reach out her little hand to grab onto her finger as she nursed. Casandra felt the ache in her chest reliving those days.

Elizabeth was the most beautiful child Casandra had ever seen. Her children were truly lovely mind you but this poor babe was truly beyond words. It was as if in her eyes she knew the secrets of life. To later be hurt in it was devastating. Casandra could not understand how a mother could hate her child especially one with such a cheerful disposition. Beth as she came to be called by them grew strong healthy and looked the image of a cherub. Her giggles were contagious. Her children John who was three and Emma who was almost two loved to look and make baby Betty laugh. They called her Betty because the "th" was hard for them to say without a slur. When their papa would come home, he would take Elizabeth in his arms and they would all go into the nursery and he would cradle Elizabeth in his right side, Emma at his left and John straddled on his legs. There by the fire he would read them a bedtime story until their nurse and Casandra would come and take the children who were sound asleep on him. The nurse took John, Casandra took Emma and he would walk with Elizabeth snuggled close to his chest protected and safe.

Who would have thought that it would be those same arms that would carry their Beth back to her after she had been driven away from the only place she knew as her home to be out alone seeking shelter hidden in an abandoned hunters shack after such horrid rain storms. Casandra just couldn't understand how this child survived that long in a home where many viewed in high esteem. For the Bennets were well known. But just like her Nate said it would end today. Elizabeth would officially become their daughter, the way it should have been from the very first day he placed her in her arms.

Dr. Jones sent out investigators to seek out who put the post in the paper. Why they thought to do it. If everyone truly believed Elizabeth was dead. So he would have a strong case against the Bennets if they tried to take her away. He also made sure he carried with Elizabeth's records he has kept of his findings regarding his care for her throughout the years. Yes he believed he would have a strong case that would guarantee Elizabeth be there's for good.

Now he just had to find her. As he was heading out towards the sea he saw the group of people with horses and noticed he knew one of the gentlemen in the group. It was the Young Master of Pemberley young Fitzwilliam Darcy himself. Of course he was now the man of the estate but when you helped bring them as a babe into the world they will always be young to a doctor. He made a mental note to call on him before they would leave for London. In a distance he could see Elizabeth slowly walking into the great gardens. What Nathaniel didn't understand was why young Darcy was walking in the same direction as Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Fragile Balance

Elizabeth continued to walk towards the gardens. She needed time to think of what to tell the Jones about her obituary. Lord what did I do to deserve such hate she thought; I have no understanding how deep this hate has been against me. I've lost my mother, my father, my sisters. But yet a window has been opened, I must not forget. The Jones has been my help indeed. They have not abandoned me.

As she found a little nook to hide and think of what is to be done next. She was well hidden from the entry way into the garden but still able to see who came and went. So it was to her surprise that she saw him enter. She pulled herself closer to the shrub that she sat behind so as not to be confronted by him. She honestly didn't want to be caught alone with a gentleman she did not know.

She watched him as he walked and encountered other people as they admired the gardens. In just that precise moment as she was looking at him he turned his head as if feeling eyes upon him and then…

"Oh Mr. Darcy there you are. I was looking for you to take a walk with me through the gardens." And there left his moment, Caroline Bingley and her bad timing. She was a leech, sucking blood each time Darcy was present she latched on, and he hated it.

Just as he was about to walk towards Elizabeth, he saw Dr. Jones walk through as if on a mission, concern written all over his face, and Darcy knew he had a good excuse to not take that walk with Miss Bingley.

"I say Dr. Jones what a privilege to see you sir. It has been quite some time since we've met. How is your family sir?"

"Oh young Master Fitzwilliam how do you do. It has been a long time indeed. My family is well, thank you for inquiring after them. Are you on holiday here at the sea?"

"Yes indeed I am with some friends. I am helping him look for his first estate. We are heading to London to an estate called Netherfield near Meryton. "

Mr. Darcy noticed the change in Dr. Jones expression and was about to question if all was well, when Dr. Jones abruptly excused himself as if his life depended on his getting out of the gardens. "I say please excuse me I have an important matter I must attend to." Instead of heading out the way he came he went in the direction where Darcy knew the young lady to be.

"How rude of him, he did not even acknowledge my presence and you forgot to introduce me." stated Caroline.

"I beg your pardon Miss Bingley, but it seems he has a pressing matter that has made him forget all propriety and I am sure he did not mean to be abrupt or rude in his dismissal of us." Mr. Darcy did know that Dr. Jones was a man of impeccable manners and great kindness, obviously something was the matter and he wished he was alone to find out.

"Miss Bingley I am sorry but I have business to attend to and will not be able to accompany you on a walk. Please excuse me."

Mr. Darcy made sure he discreetly kept his eye on where Dr. Jones and the young lady were. Oh if only I can get rid of this woman. "Miss Bingley as a compromise why don't I meet you for tea say later this afternoon. Would that be in agreement to you?"

"Oh of course Mr. Darcy, I would love to have tea with you. I hope your meeting goes well. What time shall I expect you?"

" Would after the noon meal be acceptable?"

"Yes indeed. I look forward to our meeting."

"Thank you. I will see you later then." with that said he bowed and walked towards where Dr. Jones was heading.

"Hmmm." Thought Caroline, nothing went unnoticed by Miss Bingley.

Mr. Darcy didn't want to be too obvious since he knew Miss Bingley was still watching him so he went the opposite corner of the garden. He went through a passage way that he was familiar with and came around to the other side where he noticed that finally Miss Bingley was leaving the garden. He took that opportunity to walk towards Dr. Jones. Suddenly he stopped in his stride when he heard Dr. Jones say. "Elizabeth we will not let you fight alone, we are your family." Wither it was the way the sun was shining or the place where she stood but Mr. Darcy was in pure awe, this woman was stunning. Her face was flawless. Her hair glistened as if it had an inner glow peeking its way through the waves of black silk that surrounded her face like a halo. Oh he truly needed to meet this charming woman.

Dr. Jones was not aware that Mr. Darcy was approaching and was close enough to hear their private conversation. "Elizabeth my dear child, this has been the final cruelty they will ever do to you. We leave in the morning to London to draw up papers to make you our daughter. This obituary is proof enough for my solicitors to grant us guardianship of you. That is if you would agree to us being your family."

Obituary, guardianship, daughter, solicitors, leaving?! No, not until I meet her.

"You would do that for me?" her husky voice filled with emotion struck a chord in Darcy's heart. What has happened to her? He knew then and there he wanted to find out all he could about this lovely woman who had a powerful family wanting to make her theirs. Why hadn't he met her before? He has known the family all his life. He doesn't remember her growing up being with the family. Then again there was that little baby they had brought with them once. He always wondered what happened to the child. She was a little doll he remembered with the cutest dimples that reminded him of a little cherub; she was actually the first pretty baby he had ever seen. Now looking at this young lady she has many of the same features he remembered of the little babe. She must be the one all grown up. How breath taking. Something is not right, I must find out what has happened.

"Excuse me Dr. Jones I am sorry to interrupt, but I was worried something wrong had happened you were not yourself when we met earlier and I am use to you interrogating me about my health and well you didn't and that made me believe something was wrong. Could I be of any service? Please I would like to help if I may."

"Oh Master Fitzwilliam, I am truly sorry if I caused you to worry. We are actually in the middle of a family matter."

"Oh sir I am sorry forgive me for the intrusion. I shall leave you to it."

"Actually may be you can be of some help after all."

Darcy couldn't help the relief he felt at the request.

"How can I be of assistance?" asked Darcy taking that moment to look at the lady before him; pledging internally he would go to the ends of the earth for her.

"Well first let me introduce you to my future ward. This is Elizabeth. My dear this is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly."

Elizabeth extended her hand as Darcy reached out at the same time to take it, he bent down and kissed her hand. An electrical current went through them as they connected causing them to gasp in response to the force they felt for the other. Dr. Jones was surprised at the bold expression of such affection knowing Darcy to be quite a private person, it was a shock to see such an open display of affection so early on he also noticed the effect of there contact. Yes indeed Mr. Darcy I believe you will be quite helpful indeed.

**Meryton, Longbourn Estate**

"Hill! Hill! Oh where is that blasted woman." yelled Mrs. Bennet. "Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet! Did you hear Neitherfield has been let at last!"

While she was yelling at the top of her lungs a carriage arrived in front of their home. Mr. Bennet looked out from his window in his library and expelled a breathe he did not realized he had been holding. "Now its time to pay the piper." For there stood his brother in law and his wife the Gardiners.

**Authors note: Hello everyone. Happy New Year! As the New year started so did a new list formed of things to do and so causing me limited time to write. But I just want to share some insight on what is happening and clear up some questions regarding how Dr. Jones and Darcy are somewhat connected. Dr. Jones is a cousin to Lady Matlock which is where the royal blood comes in through her marriage to the Earl. Re-read Chapter 7 regarding the connection. Dr. Jones and Darcy saw each other on certain family gatherings where they were required to attend and I will leave that to your imaginations because it is not relevant to the story. It was at one of those gatherings that Darcy had seen baby Elizabeth, him also being a young boy. So again use your imagination on that little encounter of which I wrote briefly on in this chapter. The fact that Dr. Jones agrees to Darcy's help will also help him with backing of the powerful family they are as a whole and he figures with Darcy's endorsement just knowing little of the situation, will still be of benefit for what Dr. Jones wants to do for Elizabeth. Darcy also is not going to be the same Darcy we know of before around Elizabeth. He will around be cold and distant with certain people he doesn't like like Caroline and later the Bennets. He is under the love at first sight spell, but isn't sure what he will encounter with Elizabeth's past. I also felt its time for many to pay the piper..thus the Gardiners first appearance and we are heading back to Longbourn. Thank you again for keeping with me so far. More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from the author: Thank you for the new fans that have come across my story. It has been a rough couple of weeks so I am truly sorry for the delay in updating the story. We are at a cross point with Elizabeth and Darcy. He is soon to find out Elizabeth's story and how she came to be crippled. Will he still want to court her? We will see. Caroline will be a thorn in their relationship not giving it a chance to blossom. Mr. Gardiner will turn Longbourn upside down to find what really happened to Elizabeth all those years. **

Fragile Balance

"Mr. Darcy I would like for you to read a small portion of the Meryton obituary and give me your opinion."

Mr. Darcy looked at the paper and read: Meryton Times Obituaries 1813; Bennet, Elizabeth Grace; Female Deceased; cause of death, unknown. No known living relatives.

Mr. Darcy looked up from the paper in total shock. "Dr. Jones I presume they are referring to Miss Bennet who is here in our presence?"

"Yes, she is the very one they speak of."

"But how could they write that if it is obviously false." Darcy looked over to Elizabeth and found her so small and alone, he had the urge to take her in his arms and hold her and never let go. He wanted to protect her and he couldn't understand these feelings she had caused him to experience in just a short time.

"Dr. Jones, this is absurd and very cruel. Why would they do this? Who did this?" asked Mr. Darcy. As he looked over at Elizabeth he saw her faraway look as if she could make herself disappear.

"I believe it may have been her mother." And with that comment Darcy saw Elizabeth flinch as if she were slapped. Darcy needed to know more. Darcy was on the verge of addressing Dr. Jones with more questions when he noticed Dr. Jones's wife coming towards them. "Cassandra, look who is here dearest, Master Fitzwilliam."

"Oh this is a pleasant surprise Master Fitzwilliam it is very good to see you. Are you here alone or does your sister accompany you as well?"

"No Mrs. Jones she is with my aunt and uncle The Lord and Lady Matlock."

"Well that is good to know for it might be quiet a family reunion once we go into town I'm sure Nathaniel is bringing you up to date with our situation?"

"Now dearest I just started to explain a little."

"Oh so Master Fitzwilliam are you willing to help us sir?"

"Mrs. Jones so far the little I have been told is enough to peak my interest, and being that we are family, how could I not do what I can to help."

"Thank you Fitzwilliam. It is a very grievous matter and of a most delicate situation what we are up against. But we are confident that we will win our case."

"Cassandra dear could you take Elizabeth inside while I discuss in more detail our situation with Mr. Darcy."

"Of course." As Cassandra went towards Elizabeth, it took all of Darcy's will power not to assist Elizabeth. To be able to touch her was so overpowering, until he noticed something that he would never forget. Elizabeth had been sitting for far too long and her leg had gotten too stiff to move. The pain Darcy noticed on her face broke his heart. Dr. Jones noticed the struggle and spoke quickly to Cassandra. "Dearest, here let me, she will not be able to walk now."

Darcy stood in utter disbelief at what he saw. How did I not notice she is crippled? How did this happen to such a beautiful woman? "May I be of assistance Dr. Jones, it is quite a walk, and I would be honored to carry Miss Elizabeth to her room with your guidance." Elizabeth was mortified. Why me Lord? What a disgrace to be an invalid in front of such a man of great reputation and breeding.

"Mr. Darcy I thank you for your willingness to assist, but I cannot have you do that. I am not in your sphere of society, and I do not want to damage your reputation sir." Elizabeth stood up and winced in pain but she stood on her own with her cane in hand. Darcy is a man used to getting his way, and at this moment nothing anyone would say to him for or against Elizabeth would matter. His heart was captured and if it looked like he was compromising Elizabeth, he would do just that. For his heart was no longer his but hers for the taking. So just like a knight in shining armor, he looked at the older couple, moved them aside and took Elizabeth into his arms and waited for the couple to lead the way.

"Sir please do not do this. Please sir they will speak poorly of you." Elizabeth was in a panic. Dr. Jones and his wife looked at each other in great surprise; for they were witnessing Master Fitzwilliam in a moment of compromising their ward, and they were internally grateful for this turn of events.

"Sir please you don't want to have me in your life. Please I am not worthy of your kindness. Dr. Jones please tell him to stop there is still time no one has seen me in his arms." Darcy held her tighter still and in his arms Elizabeth felt a peace and a sense of security of which she never had felt before and was in awe of her emotions towards this man. How can this be?

"Mr. Darcy unless you are going to go through with what you are implying with this course of action, you need to hand her over to me now." The distress in Elizabeth's face and the tears on the brink of falling, made Darcy stop for a moment.

"I will turn her over on one condition."

"What is your condition?"

"I want to know her whole story, and I want to court Miss Elizabeth as of today." He took that moment to look into Elizabeth's eyes brimming with tears as she asked one small question; "Why?"

"Because to me you are worthy to be known."

"Mr. Darcy I am crippled. I am not whole. I would not bring you honor in my appearance."

"Do not say that, for it is time that you are honored. Give me a chance to show you."

**Meryton, Longbourn Estate**

The Gardiners had arrived unexpectedly at Longbourn. After receiving a letter stating that Elizabeth would be arriving within a fortnight, they had worried for her as she had yet to arrive. Mr. Gardiner felt something had gone wrong and so decided to take matters into his own hands and came to investigate for himself. It seemed there had been a fire at the post station so he sent out another letter to the Bennet family and waited for a response, none came after over a month of waiting to hear from them. Unbeknown to Mr. Gardiner, the letter Dr. Jones had sent him, never arrived due to the fire, and so now he found himself in front of his sister and brother in law home and neither seemed to be acting in their right mind. For he now held in his hand a copy of The Meryton Obituary stating Elizabeth's death.

"Mr. Bennet what is the meaning of this!" Mr. Gardiner thrust the newspaper in front of his face.

Mr. Bennet took a moment to read it and his face went pale." I swear I did not know anything about this." Mr. Bennet looked like he was going to pass out in shock.

"What is the matter Uncle Gardiner?" asked Jane very worried at what she was about to learn.

"It has been posted that your sister is dead; dead with no known relatives or cause. I want to know what happened to my goddaughter."

**The Tea Room at Ramsgate**

"Where is Mr. Darcy? How can he just ignore me?"

Caroline was watching for Mr. Darcy from the window. As she looked out she could see a small group coming closer. One of the men was carrying a young girl it seemed, while Mr. Darcy was helping the other lady. That looks like the young woman whom I saw at the lake. Mr. Darcy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. What is the meaning of this?

Caroline being Caroline would not be ignored she ran out to greet them at the door.

"Why Mr. Darcy what has happened?" Caroline asked.

Before answering her Mr. Darcy spoke in confidence with Dr. Jones that he would meet with them as soon as he settled his meeting with Miss Bingley. Both Dr. Jones and Mrs. Jones agreed. Elizabeth just felt mortified at the spectacle she felt her situation had caused.

At that moment Mr. Bingley came into the room after having been looking for his friends and was taken by surprise at what he saw.

"Darcy what has happened do you need help sir with the young lady. Do you need a doctor?"

"No young man, thank you for your concern, but I am a doctor and this is my ward. All is well I just need to get her to her room to rest." Dr. Jones felt Elizabeth start to shake in her nervous state and decided to just continue walking towards the back of the room so as not to alarm any more guests and have Beth have a fit of nerves due to her embarrassment. "Mr. Darcy we shall meet later as planned."

"Yes sir you can count on it." The longing in Darcy was not unnoticed by Caroline. Oh this little chit of a girl thinks she can make a play for her man, she better think twice for I saw him first. Caroline started to make her plans to get Darcy all for herself.

**Back at Longbourn**

"Where is Elizabeth, Thomas!" "What have you people done to her now?"

"What do you mean what we have done to her brother?" yelled Mrs. Bennet. "That ungrateful girl ran away. Why would you accuse us of doing anything wrong to her? We have cared for her as best we could. She has been gone over a month so I had to send a notice that she was dead. We did nothing wrong."

"I will find out what foul play you have done this time sister. I will find proof of what you did to my goddaughter."

"Oh brother how could you think so of us? We have been good parents to her. We cannot be the blame for her running off."

"There is more to this then you think sister. I will find the truth."

"Oh brother for certain you have been miss informed. You do not know Elizabeth like we do."

All this time both Jane and Mr. Bennet kept changing colors due to the fear that they knew not what had become of Elizabeth and that finally the truth would be exposed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from the author: Thank you and welcome new readers. I am so amazed how well many have taken to this story. Before I forget this chapter is an early birthday gift to a reader...you may still get another chapter by Monday too..I will do my best lol.. Again I am awed by the following. I did receive back lash that this story was not a P&P type story..well I have read many that have called there's a P&P and really wasn't but those readers (that have negative things to say) makes me think they may be wishing they thought of the concept first..lol whatever..In my opening statement I expressed that it was my story take that I wanted to capture a more darker side of the people in general and who better than those that were annoying to begin with; them being Mrs. Bennet and Caroline Bingley which were the worst of all. But so be it to each are free to have their opinions. So we are now at the point where Darcy will know what Elizabeth went through growing up and weither or not he will be the one to see if he is worthy of her love. This is a hard story to write because of the pain the heroine has dealt with in her life. I mentioned it before these women existed through out the ages. It doesn't matter if you are wealthy or poor abuse is universal. But it is the voice of the survivors that give others hope. Again my deepest thanks to all your kind words of encouragement. Oh also I did fix the fowl to foul mistake thank you again those who mentioned it. I hope you enjoy this little teaser for now. It is an honor as always to share my story with you all. Enjoy.**

Fragile Balance

It didn't take long for Caroline to dig into Darcy regarding Elizabeth.

"What a waif of a girl that one was. How degrading to be carried about so unlady like and in public too. Why she looked healthy enough earlier when I saw her walk towards the gardens. Truly she must be quiet a little actress to gain sympathy like that. What do you see in those people that you were in their company?"

"Caroline! What can be the meaning of your emphatic exclamation? Did you not see the girl was ill indeed? I even noticed the other lady carrying a cane in her hand which might rightly belong to the girl."

"Oh Charles please spare me the dramatics and excuses. I saw her walking earlier just fine."

"Well Miss Bingley I am sorry to inform you but Charles is correct. The young lady is lame and that is why she was being assisted by her physician."

"Well I am all astonishment Mr. Darcy, sir; please forgive my misconception of the situation. They just seemed of a lower class and I wanted to protect your interest as a good friend would."

"Caroline you over step your boundaries, it is none of your business whom Darcy choses to affiliate himself with. He is a good judge of character to be sure."

"Thank you Charles." I just over looked your sister a big mistake of character I failed to see sooner, thought Darcy to himself.

"Well then I believe he mustn't think very highly of them if he did not introduce us to them. This was my second encounter and still I was not acknowledged with an introduction. Why is that Mr. Darcy?"

"They are a private sort of people who prefer to stay to themselves." stated Darcy.

"Kind of like you my friend. Ha, Ha, Ha."

"Well it is still very rude." Caroline would not give in.

"Miss Bingley I actually have personal business with them that I must attend to. I just wanted to apologize for my absence again and now that Charles is here he can then keep you company. Please excuse me."

"What business, pray tell would you have with them? Are they in need of medical advice?"

"It is the kind of business that is not yours madam. Please excuse me. Charles we can meet up later for a game of billiards."

"I would be delighted Darcy."

Darcy walked out of the room and went in the direction of Dr. Jones rooms. Caroline was fuming. Mark my words Mr. Darcy I will not give up without a fight.

**Elizabeth's Room**

"Now Beth you rest dearest. It has been a trying day for you. I will rub the liniment into your leg to help bring the swelling down, and elevate it so it can be rested."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones."

"Beth couldn't you consider calling me mama or mother?"

"I'm sorry. It is hard to call someone by that name when I was never really allowed to call my own mother by that title. It doesn't hold good memories for me."

"Well soon you will be ours legally. Maybe we can work on it if you practice." Cassandra gave Lizzy a big hopeful smile and bent down and embraced her. In that hug was the warmth love and promise she would provide for Elizabeth for as long as she had breath.

Elizabeth was left alone after Cassandra gave her the treatment. Her thoughts were on the new acquaintance she made; Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. What a distinguish name. Very gentlemanly tall and well built, so very agreeable. I can't believe the feelings he stirred in me. How can that be?

Why does he want me?

**Dr. Jones Rooms **

Mr. Darcy approached the door very nervous. He knew that what he was going to learn could either make him turn away from Elizabeth or completely take her as his own. Yet he knew his heart was already pierced by her sweet disposition and care for his own person. What lies has she been told about her appearance? She said she was not worthy of his attentions; that she was not whole. Who would feel ashamed to know her? This is madness. That she would not bring me honor. The poor girl doesn't even realize that it is an honor to know her.

Just remembering the conversation she had with his horse. How sweet could she be? That horse as wild as the fire that sired him Odesemus hated women, or maybe it was just Caroline he didn't care for. But for him to seek her the way he did was out of the ordinary even for a horse. She was mesmerizing. Brace yourself man. Do not be judgmental. Let Dr. Jones tell you all. Then see where it will lead you. I pray it will lead me to her heart.

Darcy knocked on the door. He heard someone clear his throat and then there stood Dr. Jones.

"Come in Fitzwilliam. Thank you again for your interest in my ward. It is imperative that you realize the circumstances, which I would wish to forget, but the obligation which I now find myself to share with you, is so grievous, that no human should ever have to be put in the situation that Elizabeth was born into."

"She was but twelve years old when she became lame by the hands of her mother."


End file.
